Voldemort with snaky hair
by Hermes Salazar Snape
Summary: Will Harry stop Voldemort from capturing the body of a million-year old monster? Read the story to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Harry Potter is the brain-child of J. K. Rowling. I own none of the characters. But I sure know how to change them to my wish. And please don't mind my new nerdy Harry.

_** MYSTERY IN HOGWARTS.**_

Harry was doing his seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . . . .

There was only a week for Christmas . . . . . . . . .

It was a clear and cold early morning . . . . . . . . . .

_Minerva Mcgonagall, Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn were fighting against a woman; who had snakes as hair. Sprout managed to escape from the tangles,but the snaky hairs made straight for Mcgonagall ,squeezing the life out of her. . ._

"Nooo!" Harry woke up. And then he began to breathe easy .He also woke up Ron and said "It's 6: 30. Time to be ready to go to school."

"Five minutes," he murmured sleepily. After a few minutes, Ron and Harry heard a screeching girl voice. Ron woke up; Harry slowly opened the door. They both saw a girl statue outside their room.

"Hey, this statue looks like Hermione." said Ron.

"Yes, the same cute and charming face."

After seeing this, they were going to headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall's room. On the way, they saw Neville who had urgent toilet.

"Hi Neville" said Harry and Ron.

"Hi Ron and Harry, we will talk afterwards I go to toilet."

After a few seconds he went into toilet they heard again a screeching voice.

"Neville! Neville! " said Ron and Harry. There was no reply from him. Argus and Minerva came to that place. Harry and Ron told what all happened;Harry also told about his dream.

"Liar!" said Flitch.

"No! He is not a liar" said Ron.

Minerva didn't listen to idiotic Flitch's words. She told Flitch to break the door, to see what's happening inside. After a few minutes he smashed the door with some persons and hammers. They saw the statue of Neville. After seeing the statue of Neville, Minerva called Madam Pomfrey to carry it to the hospital. And she also told Harry and Ron to follow her. Harry thought that Minerva is going to give detention. Ron also thought the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A MYSTERY IN HOGWARTS – II**_

Still they were following Minerva. As she entered into the Headmistress room, they also came inside. Finally she sat on her chair and asked Harry that "You told that Slughorn,Sprout and I was fighting with a woman who had green snakes as hair on her head. Oh no! It's Medusa." and she continued "I think that it's a sign of warning."

Harry and Ron already know about Medusa, as a new subject called "Myths of both the worlds" had been introduced compulsory for students of seventh year.

By that time "See me!See me!" said a soaring voice. It was Medusa.

Minerva told Harry and Ron to close their eyes. They did as she said. After a few seconds Harry's scar was buldging and paining.

"Aaaaaaaaa! ! !" screamed Harry. Flitch and Flitwick came there."What's happening here?" said Flitch and Flitwick. There was silence for about two minutes. Finally, Harry opened his eyes, there was no sign of Medusa. But instead there was a statue of Flitch running and a statue of Flitwick being shocked by a scary thing.

"Ron and Professor! Medusa had gone away!" said Harry. They both opened their eyes. They saw the statues of Flitwick and Flitch. Minerva told Pomfrey to cure them. Harry told what happened to him during that incident.

" I am going to send a message to Professor Slughorn,Sinistra and Athyna (a new defence against dark arts teacher) who are in the London." said Minerva. After saying this, she wrote what all happened in a scroll and instructed the owl to deliver this scroll.

Two hours passed by...

Minerva organized a meeting with all students and staffs. In the meeting she told that "All students and staffs of Hogwarts please give attention to what I say. Since there is a roaming of Medusa in our school there is a great disturbance in Hogwarts. So,do not go alone. Since our Head girl Hermione Granger,

Neville, our school Ravenclaw headmaster,Flitwick and caretaker Argus Flitch had been turned into statues by Medusa."

There was great hush among the students after Minerva told this.

"Silence! Silence!_" _said Minerva. Finally, Minerva canceled all the classes for

all years and finished off the meeting and she also told the Prefects to keep a eye on their house members.

After finishing off the meeting, Minerva called Harry separately "Since Hermione Granger isn't here I am going to give my another time turner." telling this she gave the time turner.

"Professor, what's the reason to give this time turner to me?" asked Harry.

"The reason is nothing. Since you told me that the scar was paining when Medusa came, I thought for moment that when Voldemort comes your scar will pain; and Medusa comes why it is paining. Tell me?" asked Minerva.

"So, Professor you are coming to tell that Lord Voldemort had time travelled back a millennia to capture body of medusa."

"Yes" said Minerva and continued "So your mission is to time travel back about a million years ago and stop Voldemort from capturing the body of Medusa and capture his spirit in this magical jar and come back to Hogwarts. Finally I am telling best of luck for your mission" by saying this she gave the magical jar.

Harry nodded his head and started time travelling using the time-turner.

_UNEXPLAINED TERMS:_

_MAGICAL BAG-: IT'S USED TO PULL VOLDEMORT'S SPIRIT FROM A SMALL DISTANCE AND SEAL HIM._


	3. Chapter 3

_**TIME TRAVEL**_

The time – turner which Harry had was advanced than the previous one which Hermione had. Harry adjusted the knob of the time turner to go to the place near or around the Medusa's place.

Finally he reached a place; which had long and parallel mountain ranges and even without a small drop of water, like a desert. From there, he walked a few miles. A forest came in between, as he walked. There he saw three sisters who were sharing one eye with each other. He confirmed that they are "Grey sisters". By seeing this he hid in the bush. He thought of blackmailing the Grey Sisters by snatching their single eye from them, since he read as one mark answer in the subject "myths of the both worlds" that Perseus snatched the eye from them.

When he was thinking this, a young and handsome man was coming towards the "Grey Sisters". As according to the myth, Perseus snatched the eye and blackmailed the "Grey Sisters" to make them to tell way to find Medusa.

They had no way, so they told the way. Perseus followed their advice , to find Medusa. Harry also followed him. Athena and Hermes came on the way of Perseus. Athena gave her shield and Hermes gave his flying shoes , War god Ares's fighting sword, which would destroy everything and a magical bag to carry medusa's head as Lord Zeus instructed. Harry who was hiding still in the bush saw all these things. Perseus carried his on mission. He saw Voldemort' s spirit following Perseus. He opened his magical bag and it brought near the bag, but not inside. As he is a spirit , he more powerful than when he was Lord Voldemort. He attacked which hit more intensely on Harry. By coming to fight between Perseus and Medusa: he didn't don't see Medusa's face but the reflection of her on glass shield. After sometime, he chopped off Medusa's head with Ares's sword.

Lord Voldemort was coming fastly towards Medusa's body;but he was too late, since Medusa was not there. Perseus had kept Medusa's head in the magical bag.

"Noooooooooo! ! !" screeched Voldemort and angrily he was coming towards; Harry had kept the bag opened the bag for a long time ; so why he towards the bag . Finally Volde, was sealed in the magical bag. As his mission was over he returned to his time. There Minerva and many students including Hermione and Neville congratulated Harry for his victory...

**The end.**


End file.
